ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge
is an upcoming 2023 American animated film. It will be produced by DreamWorks Animation SKG and will be distributed by Universal Pictures. It will be a sequel to the 2020 film, ROBLOX: The Movie. Synopsis After defeating the former god, 1x1x1x1, Jake and his friends discovers new threats, a fully functioning Death machine bent on order, J.U.L.I.E.N. and his creator, Dr Mad Scientist. It is up to Jake and his friends to stop J.U.L.I.E.N. and Dr Mad Scientist before they control the planet and turns everyone into their slaves. Plot It is Jake's 20th birthday and the party was starting. Then, a corrupt robot named J.U.L.I.E.N. came to kidnap him. Melvin and his friends then tries to save him from their own spaceship. J.U.L.I.E.N. then taunts Jake into thinking that he is saying that 1x1x1x1 is fake so to him, it means that Jake has been doing this to be "likeable." Jake then destroys J.U.L.I.E.N. hard on the head (where the microchip is) and J.U.L.I.E.N. becomes more aggressive and tries to capture Jake as his own. Melvin and his friends then sneak onto the spaceship and try to save him, then Omar drinks a potion from J.U.L.I.E.N.'s lab that makes him talks and cures his autism. J.U.L.I.E.N. then wakes up and notices that Melvin and his friends are here to save Jake, so he tries to fight them but fails again. Jake and his friends then escape, and J.U.L.I.E.N. destroys their spaceship with a fireball launcher, and they crash landed in an unknown planet that was a "mistake" to make according to Builderman. TBD Cast Returning Characters * Frank Welker as Omar - a boy who was born with autism, he is the main protagonist. He also sacrifices himself at the end. **Ed Helms as Omar (when his Autism gets cured) * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - a boy who is brothers with Omar and always keep an eye on him. He is the main deteuragonist. * Oscar Isaac as Jake - former victim of bullies and the slayer of 1x1x1x1. He became the leader of ROBLOXIA and is the tritagonist. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - Melvin's sister and a main character. * Chris Evans as Melvin - a ROBLOXian who knows all about technology, he is a main character. * Bill Hader as Sean - cousins with Chad and Omar, he is a main character. * Ben Schwartz as Laith - little brother of Sean and cousins with Chad and Omar, he is a main character. * Ben Affleck as Builderman - a retired Roblox god, and a main character. New Characters * Matthew McCounghey as Mysterious Stranger - a mysterious figure that helps the gang. * Jacob Tremblay as Zach - Jake's intern and a supporting protagonist. * Dohmnall Gleeson as Dr. Evil Scientist - an egotistic mad Doctor and the true secondary antagonist and created J.U.L.I.E.N. * Rob Riggle as J.U.L.I.E.N. - a corrupt AI and the proposed secondary antagonist, later turns to the main antagonist. * Karen Gillan as Samantha Evil - the owner of Evilworld and a supporting Antagonist who helps J.U.L.I.E.N. Transcript ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge/Transcript Release Dates * July 7th, 2023- U.S. * July 14th, 2023- Canada * July 21st, 2023- U.K. * July 28th, 2023- Australia/New Zealand * August 4, 2023- Ireland * August 11, 2023- Mexico * August 18, 2023- Worldwide Reception Box Office Domestic $367.2 million Worldwide $509.2 million Total $876.4 million Critical Response The film has generally got positive reviews, it got a 90% on Rotten Tomatoes and 85% on Metacritic. It also has a 6.9/10 on IMDb and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. User Reviews * Supersamus 3.0 - Thank GOD it's not overwhelmingly mean-spirited like the first one. - 7/10 * Jadhostgamer072 - Much better than the 1st film, but a few parts were boring I guess. - 9/10 * KoolKabuto - inapropiate sonn'' ''- 0/10 Home media DVD * Play * Scene Selection **''Coming soon!'' * Languages ** English ** Spanish ** French ** Portuguese ** Italian ** German ** Dutch *Bonus Features **''Coming soon!'' *Set Up **Fullscreen **Widescreen Ratings * Argentina: ATP * Australia: PG * Austria: 6+ * Belgium: CAT.1 * Brazil: L * Bulgaria: B * Canada (British Columbia- where Supersamus lives!): PG * Canada (Quebec): G * Chile: Todo Espectador (all spectator) * Colombia: 7 * Denmark: 7 * Egypt: G * Finland: S * France: U * Germany: 0 * Greece: Unrestricted * Hong Kong: I * Hungary: 6 * Iceland: L * India: UA * Indonesia: SU * Ireland: PG * Israel: G * Italy: T * Jamaica: G * Japan: G * Kazakhstan: K * Latvia: U * Malaysia: U * Maldives: G * Malta: U * Mexico: A * Netherlands: AI * New Zealand: G * Nigeria: PG * Norway: A * Pakistan: UA * Philippines: PG * Poland: No age limit * Portugal: Para todos os publicos (for all the public) * Romania: AP-12 * Russia: 0+ * Singapore: PG * South Africa: PG * South Korea: All * Spain: APTA(i) * Sri Lanka: UA * Sweden: 7 * Switzerland: All * Taiwan: 0+ * Thailand: G * Turkey: Genel Izleyici Kitlesi (general audience kit) * United Arab Emirates: G * United Kingdom: U * United States: PG * Vietnam: P Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX: The Movie Category:ROBLOX movies Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:2023 Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:RCU Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2023 films